pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Larvitar
| border = | name='Larvitar'| jname=(ヨーギラス Yogiras)| image=246Larvitar.png| ndex=246| evofrom=None| evointo=Pupitar| gen=Generation II| pronun= LAR-vuh-tar | hp=50| atk=64| def=50| satk=45| sdef=50| spd=41| total=300| species=Rock Skin Pokémon| type= / | height=2'00| weight=158.7 lbs| ability=Guts| color='Green'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }}Larvitar (ヨーギラス Yogiras) / Pokémon that first appeared in the Generation II games. It evolves into a Pupitar starting at level 30, and is the first form of Tyranitar. In Pokemon Diamond, it can be found on Route 207 with the Pokédar and in swarms on Route 206 in Pokemon Platinum. In the anime In the Johto region, Ash was given a lost egg and was tasked with giving it to Professor Elm. He and Brock raised the egg which later hatched into a Larvitar. In Mother of All Battle, Ash and friends reached Mt. Silver where Larvitar's mother had given birth to it. They later spotted a Tyranitar, who turned out to be Larvitar's mother, that was being attacked by the Poacher Brothers. Once the Pokémon was saved, it was the proper time to hand Larvitar back to his mother. With that, Ash and his friends moved on. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Larvitar| goldsilver=Mt. Silver| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Mt. Silver (Day), Celadon Game Corner| crarity=Rare/Unlimited| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Sevault Canyon| frlgrarity=Rare| diamondpearl=Route 207 (Poké Radar) (Diamond only)| dprarity=Rare| platinum=Route 206| ptrarity=Swarm| heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone, Mt. Silver| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Breed Pupitar or Tyranitar| bwrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| name=Larvitar| gold=It feeds on soil. After it has eaten a large mountain, it will fall asleep so it can grow.| silver=It is born deep underground. It can't emerge until it has entirely consumed the soil around it.| crystal=Born deep underground, this Pokémon becomes a pupa after eating enough dirt to make a mountain.| ruby=Larvitar is born deep under the ground. To come up to the surface, this Pokémon must eat its way through the soil above. Until it does so, Larvitar cannot see its parent's face.| sapphire=Larvitar is born deep under the ground. To come up to the surface, this Pokémon must eat its way through the soil above. Until it does so, Larvitar cannot see its parent's face.| emerald=A Larvitar is born deep under the ground. It must eat its way through the soil above and reach the surface for it to see its parents' faces.| firered=It is born deep underground. It can't emerge until it has entirely consumed the soil around it.| leafgreen=It feeds on soil. After it has eaten a large mountain, it will fall asleep so it can grow.| diamond=A Pokémon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow.| pearl=A Pokémon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow.| platinum=A Pokémon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow.| heartgold=It feeds on soil. After it has eaten a large mountain, it will fall asleep so it can grow.| soulsilver=It is born deep underground. It can't emerge until it has entirely consumed the soil around it.| black=A Pokémon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow.| white=A Pokémon that eats soil. Once it has eaten a large mountain, it goes to sleep so it can grow. }} Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon